The present invention relates generally to improvements in receptacles more particularly to an improved storage container having intercoupled separate body member and closure assembly.
In the packaging of many products, particularly products of elongated dimensions such as umbrellas, rolled documents such as prints, maps, drawings, blueprints and the like, for storage, shipping and handling it is a common practice to employ an elongated receptacle which is closed at one end and provided with a closure member at the other end. A friction slide on cover or cap is usually employed as a cover member but such expedient posessed among the other drawbacks, that the cap would be released from the body member and open the receptalce under the weight of the contained product when the receptacle was handled particulary when such product was heavy. Moreover the closure cap was of generally greater transverse dimensions than the body member so as to create additional storage and shipping problems. An alternative structure included an internal insert permanently fastened to the upper part of the body member to which the closure member is mounted. However, this structure normally required punching, resulting in openings which allowed the free access of dust and moisture to the package with consequent drawbacks. Thus the receptacles of the present nature heretofore available or proposed are unreliable and of little adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.